


【MarkChan】【性转-东淑】Watermelon Cumming Top

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 往事不堪回首之补档 黑历史 别点小西瓜lofter 2018.8.11
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	【MarkChan】【性转-东淑】Watermelon Cumming Top

**Author's Note:**

> 西瓜比基尼来自一首歌的封面：call me(alex adair remix)

【MarkChan】【性转-东淑】Watermelon Cumming Top  
@AmelCROSS  
20180803

李马克×李东淑  
爽文而已，非常OOC，恶趣味，爽完就拉倒

西海岸的炎热日光，碧蓝的海水，天海相接，交映出波光粼粼的水色。那个穿着红色比基尼泳衣的美人渐渐走近了，热沙被她踩在脚下，绵软地陷下去。

灼眼的太阳光线撒在美人的娇躯上，巧克力肌肤泛着金黄色的钻石光芒。西瓜形状的三角比基尼上衣包裹着圆润的胸部，因为美人活泼的步伐快要从轻薄的束缚中蹦跳出来了。沙滩上的美女不少，但是像李东淑这样腿长腰细胸前还有料的辣妹可就这一个。她就像玩具商店芭比娃娃，充满了诱惑力。沙滩上人人都渴望晒出自然的性感深肤色，只有李东淑是块儿天然的巧克力，一遇见她的心上人李马克，瞬间飙到高温，只想甜甜蜜蜜地化在他怀里。

李东淑把红色心形墨镜插在发间，嘟着嘴向李马克撒娇。她知道李马克的最爱当属西瓜，这件西瓜形状的比基尼可是她精心准备的，她几乎是一看到这款样式就下定决心靠它来套牢李马克。西瓜尖尖的红色绳结顺过锁骨打了个蝴蝶结挂在颈后，瓜皮的绿色绳结则绕到背后去。几个黑色的西瓜籽调皮地点在布面上，更添几分娇俏。今天倒要看看，她李东淑加上西瓜，到底够不够劲儿诱惑得了他。

李东淑把手里的高玻璃酒杯递给李马克，“都来了一趟海边，还要喝科罗娜，怎么不点一杯鸡尾酒来喝，多有气氛。”李东淑喝的是加冰水果汽水，李马克不许她在外面喝有酒精的饮料，自己家的宝藏，一向只许他自己享用。

李马克从李东淑杯上的鲜果里夹了一片白柠檬片，投入到金黄色的科罗娜里，啤酒丰富的气泡瞬间攀爬上白柠檬片的身躯，将它包围起来。

李马克盯着李东淑的唇，蜜桃色的唇膏闪着动人的光芒，她含住吸管吮吸的样子，让李马克涌上想要吃掉她的念头。

“走啊，玩儿点别的。”李马克抓了抓李东淑的后颈，从沙滩椅上站起身来。

李东淑又多吸了一口汽水，吸管被她的牙齿咬扁了。李马克向前走了几步，看她还没跟过来，就停下脚步，伸出一只手来等她。李东淑只好迅速赶上他，李马克把伸出的手迅速揽在她腰际，两个人依偎着向码头走去。

踏上码头，比软软的沙子要好走许多。李马克牵着李东淑，直到来到一艘白色汽艇跟前。“上去吧，带你玩玩。”

李东淑踏上甲板，李马克紧随其后，和船员打了声招呼，汽艇就离开海岸，向海的另一头驶去。

海风吹得凉凉的，可是太阳又很晒。更麻烦的是李马克的手在她身上一点都不老实。本来还好好地揽着肩膀，越靠越近，下移到腰间，顺着背部的脊线，覆在翘臀上揉捏，手指在她臀缝中描摹。

李东淑被他摸得难耐地扭动了一下，不巧的是两腿之间突然涌上一股湿意。

李马克透过薄薄的比基尼面料，手指沾了一些液体，他伏在李东淑耳边，用只有她听得到的声音说：“你水好多啊，东淑。”

李东淑的脸颊上忽然泛上红霞，羞赧地捶了李马克一个包子拳头。“说什么话呢！不害臊！”

“做嘛，东淑～”李马克说话间已经把手探进了李东淑的衣物内里，直接触摸她的皮肤，私密处的液体让他手指滑溜溜地在花瓣间摩擦。

“不行的啊，这里还有人呢，我们等下回酒店再做好吗？”李东淑转动着腿，看似好像在抗拒李马克的入侵，实际上更方便了李马克将手指探入进那里。

“怕他看干什么？我们东淑知道自己好看吧？‘那个’的时候更漂亮呢！只有我才能得到这么漂亮的东淑啊～更重要的是，东淑已经很想要了不是吗？”

李东淑本来就不坚强的心理防线轻易就被击破，任由李马克的手在她腿间探索。李马克趁机与她接起吻来。李东淑的大脑无法在接吻中思考，只是晕晕乎乎地沉溺其中，恍惚间觉得旁边有人似乎更加刺激，臀部也向着李马克的手的位置扭动着。随着李马克手指的深入，李东淑忍不住溢出了几缕娇吟。

“东淑想要了吧？哥这里也很硬了。”李马克握着李东淑的手，按在自己勃起的性器上，火热的温度就这样握在手中，李东淑感到身体深处的渴望正在呼之欲出。

“想要……哥哥进来……”李东淑一开口，发现自己竟口干舌燥，气息被欲火烤灼。

李马克摸着欲液湿透的花穴，也忍耐不住，先把薄薄的底裤退到大腿处，那红色比基尼自己掉落到东淑的脚踝，细细的一条像什么装饰物。李马克拍了一下她肉感十足的小屁股，东淑听话地向后撅起身子，分开腿给李马克把手指完全深入其中大肆活动着。两脚叉开把落至脚踝的比基尼底裤又再次抻开，又羞耻又色情。

李马克深入的两根手指快速动着，李东淑细着嗓子叫着，李马克的手完全被李东淑流出来的欲液沾湿了。

“想要了……哥哥给我呀……”李东淑情欲难耐地抓紧汽艇护栏，脸凑到李马克面前，像小动物一样舌头舔着他的唇。

“可是东淑，后面有人在看我用手指玩弄你呢，我进去的话，他就看到东淑淫荡的样子了。给他看东淑被我干的样子也可以吗？”李马克知道她已经不能拒绝，索性又逗弄起她来。

谁知道李东淑的腿岔得更开了，“哥哥再不进来的话，我下面也都被那个人看光了喔。”

李马克悄悄啧了一声，真不愧是互相驯服了的情侣。他握住自己的性器，在李东淑沾满爱液的花丛间磨擦了一下就直接滑入内部。胀大性器的侵入还是让李东淑发出一声呻吟，握紧了护栏，随后温热的舒服感觉不仅安慰了李东淑，也安慰了后面进入的李马克，一个是被填满的充实感，一个是被包裹的满足感。李马克陶醉了一会儿，便扶着李东淑的腰动作起来。

“哈啊……啊……好棒啊！”李东淑攀着护栏，迎面是徐徐海风，身后是亲密爱人，此时此刻，自己的身体正被严丝合缝地填满。因为后边有船员的注视令她更加放飞自我，随着李马克的进出而扭动着。羞耻感刺激得她更加兴奋，爱液不断从交合处流出。

李马克更是欲罢不能，在别人面前占有自己的女人本来就非常刺激，她的娇吟和配合的动作更是让他占有欲得到极大的满足，灭顶的快感不断压迫着他，面对着茫茫大海宣告着对这个人的主权。汽艇攀上一个高高的浪头，就在即将降落之际，两个人双双到达欲望的高潮相继泄了身。

夕阳的光线打在波涛阵阵的海面，两个人依偎的身影逐渐被拉长，等到汽艇靠岸的时候，天色已经暗了下来。

“东淑，我好想吃西瓜啊。”

已经是后半夜了，两个人从汽艇上回来就犯起瞌睡，只好先到回旅馆睡了一觉，醒来已经是夜里了。吃过夜宵以后又喝了很多啤酒，结果越喝反而精神头越足，彻底是睡不着了，两个人便手牵着手来海边散步。

此时海滩上已经没有人了，静谧的夜空下，所有人都陷入睡眠。只有这一对，说好了要做彼此的怪人的一对，不走寻常路地在海滩上漫步。夜晚的海风带着些凉意，李东淑披了一条长丝巾裹着身体。

“都这么晚了，去哪给你买西瓜吃？”

“这里不就有西瓜吗。”李马克一双手覆盖在李东淑饱满的胸部，那对被西瓜比基尼藏住的果实充盈在手中。“很甜的对吧？鲜嫩多汁。”

“周围没人你就这么不害臊？”李东淑哭笑不得，但还是口是心非地停下脚步挺起胸部给李马克揉捏。

“有人我也不会害臊的喔，今天东淑不是跟我已经……”

“已经做过啦！怎么还要啊！”李东淑说着转过身去，却被李马克一把拉住。

李东淑索性原地坐下，但是她很快后悔了，因为这样子简直就是给李马克把她推倒提供便利。

被李马克牢牢按在沙滩上的李东淑正心想不好，李马克已经把脸埋在她的双乳间，仿佛真的在吃西瓜一样吸吮着她的皮肤。“东淑真的好甜啊，你身体里都是果汁吧？”

乳首正被李马克含在嘴里用舌头挑逗着，李东淑本来就敏感，反正沙滩上除了他俩空无一人，李东淑索性放开喉咙呻吟，修长的双腿也勾住了李马克的腰。

“我们东淑变的好主动啊，还要不要了？”

李东淑眨眨眼，“马克哥哥知道我为什么要穿西瓜比基尼吗？”

“我就是想要被你吃掉。”

李马克内心阵阵波动，眼前的美人哪里是靠眼睛可以饱餐的可口佳肴，他要吃掉她，不，吞掉她。

西瓜比基尼被粗鲁地扯掉，底裤也已经不见了踪影。仅凭丝巾隔绝着身体，膝盖和手背还是不免沾上了沙粒，可他们两个都顾不得那许多，迅速结为一体。

李马克一边吻她，一边狠狠在她体内冲撞。他掠夺她口中的汁液，侵占她的敏感。李东淑双手攀着李马克结实的脊背，或许因为被顶弄的快感为他留下了几道抓痕。她被情欲驱赶着，口中呻吟丝毫不加掩饰，取悦他并非是不好的事情，也令她自己感到快乐无比。

月光下的海滩上，野兽般地交合着。已经不知道身体的颤抖是从何而来，是因为带着寒意的海风而颤抖，或是因为快感的高潮。想要被海水淹没，在因彼此而生的汹涌欲浪中沉溺。

情欲的余韵久久不能褪去，直到初升的太阳从海的边际抬起头，两个人依偎的身影被朝阳斜斜地拉长，模糊了边缘。

“好想在白天的沙滩上和你做。”

“那么多人！不可以！”

“别不承认你没想过。”

“……不要揭穿我。”

end.


End file.
